TDST 23: Golden Girls
by rangers21A
Summary: The final four travel to Greece to compete in an Olympics-level challenge. Who will win the gold? And who will be joining the hosts' harems this time? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Foursome**_

[Zoey: This is so crazy! I can't believe I'm in the final four! Before this show, I was a total virgin, but now I can say that I was good enough to outlast the pros on the Screaming Pornstars and even most of the Killer Sluts! Wow. It only just now occurs to me that Leshawna is the only non-Possible Virgins team member in the final four. Trippy.]

[Leshawna: The final four! Hell yeah, baby! Now I can prove just how sexy I really am! I beat out Heather, Courtney, and pretty much every other bitch who's ever given me crap over the years. Suck it, girls! I'm in the final four, and nothing can take that away from me! I am worried that the other girls might team up against me, though. I mean, they were all on the same team at the start of the game, so it would make sense. I guess I'll just have to beat them all one-by-one. Leshawna ain't joining the hosts' harems anytime soon!]

[Gwen: It's pretty cool to have made it this far in the game. I think I have a real shot at competing in the finale. I just wonder what the challenge there will be. I hope I can handle it. Anyways, here's to making it to the final four!]

[Sanders: I had a feeling I'd make it far in this game, but I never thought I'd be this close to the finale. I honestly thought I'd get eliminated in the top seven or eight, but here I am in the final four. And what's better is, after winning the last challenge, I've got two Bitches for today! Speaking of which, I'd better get back to Loser Class. Don't wanna keep them waiting~]

In Loser Class, Sanders, the winner of the previous challenge, was having the time of her life. She was sharing a double-sided dildo with Leshawna while Gwen sat on her face. "Oooooh, fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned as Sanders ate her out. "Aah! Right there! Fuck, that feels good!"

Leshawna bucked her hips to push the dildo deeper into her. "Fuck!" She groaned. "How you liking this, Sanders?"

Sanders was too focused on licking Gwen's pussy to answer, but her moaning against Gwen's snatch showed how much she was enjoying it.

"Hey, girls. Room for one more?" The three girls looked over and saw Zoey had just entered Loser Class.

"Always." Gwen replied. "Get over here!" Zoey came over and Gwen started licking her pussy.

"Ohhh, yeah!" Zoey moaned as Gwen's tongue explored her cunt. "That's the stuff!"

"Aaah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Leshawna cried out.

"Attention, ladies…"

"Goddammit!" Leshawna exclaimed as Chris's voice came on over the plane's loudspeaker.

"I hate to interrupt your little foursome there," Chris went on, "but we'll be landing soon, so please put away all sex toys and take your seats. We'll be arriving at our next destination soon."

The girls all irritably took their seats, as none of them had gotten to cum. The plane landed, and when the girls got off they were hit with the unmistakable scent of roasted lamb, the view of beautiful beaches and mountains in the distance, and Chris standing on the runway wearing a toga for some reason.

"Welcome to Greece!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sports, Sex, And Suffering**_

[Gwen: On Total Drama World Tour, I had a pretty bad experience in Greece. Hopefully this time will be different. I mean, I haven't kissed anyone's boyfriend at least, so it should be easier]

Chris led the girls to where the challenge was taking place, and, the whole way there, he didn't say one word about what the challenge would be. "So, Chris, isn't this usually the part where you give some big speech and tell us what the challenge is?" Sanders asked.

"Don't worry, Sanders. All will be revealed in due time." Chris answered slyly.

"What do you think the challenge is?" Leshawna asked the other girls.

"Well, since it's Greece, maybe something Olympics themed?" Zoey guessed.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed. "How did you know that? Who told you?"

"Well, I mean, it's a pretty obvious connection." Zoey said. Chris sighed.

"Fine, yes. The challenge is going to be based on the Olympics." He admitted. "Only this time we're calling it The Sexlympics."

"Wow. Original." Gwen said sarcastically. "How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Shut it." Chris said. "We're almost to where we'll be having your first challenge, but, before we begin, it's tradition that the competitors in the Olympics be grouped into teams based on what countries they come from. You four will be in teams for this challenge as well." From his toga, Chris pulled out four straws kept in his fist. "We'll be drawing straws to see who's on whose team. Short straws are partners, same with the long straws."

Each of the girls drew their straws. Leshawna and Sanders pulled the short ones, and Zoey and Gwen pulled the long ones. [Sanders: Yes! I actually have an advantage for this challenge! I got the only non-Possible Virgins team player on my side! Granted, Zoey and Gwen have been getting better since they've been in the game, but Leshawna's way sexier than either of them. I mean, have you seen her ass? If I weren't already with MacArthur, I would be up in that bodacious booty 24/7!]

"All right. Looks like we're here." Chris announced as he and the girls entered a clearing of some sort. When the girls saw what was going on there, they got wet instantly. There were three thrones set up in front of a field with a large ring drawn on it. In one of the thrones sat Blainley, Chris took his place in the throne next to her, and in the final throne sat Chef who was still wearing his chastity belt he had earned himself in New York and was surrounded by all the girls in his harem who were essentially having an all-out orgy right in front of him, clearly just to further punish him for his misdeeds. Chef looked almost like he was in pain, having all this hot, sexy action going on in front of him and not being able to join in. It was torture!

"Enjoying the view, Chef?" Chris taunted. Chef responded with a pained whimper. Chris turned to the girls. "So, ladies, here's how the Sexlympics are going to work: there will be three challenges, each more daunting than the last. The duo that wins two out of three of them will be declared the winners, and the other two girls will go to the Elimination and Bitch Votes. During the challenges, you will all be judged by myself, Blainley, and Chef, and your job is to try and earn our votes for you by showing off your hot, sexy skills as well as possible. Now, are you ready for the first challenge of the Sexlympics?" The girls all expressed their readiness, and Chris and Blainley shared a look with one another. [Chris: Okay, so here's the deal: Blainley and I have a little side bet going over who's going to win the challenge. The loser will have to do something pretty humiliating on the next episode, so I'm going to be doing everything I can to make sure my team wins. I went with Gwen and Zoey and, while I feel like I have a good chance at winning, I may need to fudge my voting a little just in case. And I'm betting Blainley will do the same]

"In the original Olympics, the main event was a sport known as Greco-Roman Wrestling." Chris explained. "Competitors wrestled in the nude to try and bring down their opponent through their strength alone. For your first challenge today, we're keeping the nudity, but adding in a bit of modern flare." Some of the girls from Chef's harem left their orgy for a moment and came back with squirt bottles of oil. They doused all four competitors in it so that their bodies were extra shiny and slippery. "Today, you'll be oil wrestling your own teammate, not to take them down, but to put on the best show for the judges. Now, step into the ring and let the games begin!"

The girls each stepped into the ring, each of them trying to figure out the best way to go about winning this challenge. "Got it!" Leshawna said all of a sudden. She tackled Sanders, using her strength to pin her partner to the ground, then sat on her face. "Get licking, bitch!" Leshawna commanded. Sanders, always in the mood to be dominated, obeyed and starting eating Leshawna out. Leshawna moaned as Sanders's tongue explored her womanhood. "Ohhhh, fuck!" She groaned. "Mmmm~ Yeah, right there! Fuuuck!"

While Leshawna enjoyed Sanders's skilled tongue, Zoey and Gwen were locked in combat. "I have an idea." Gwen said as she and Zoey fought each other for control. "Do you trust me?" Zoey had to think about that for a moment, but nodded. "Okay. Here goes." Gwen swept her foot under Zoey's legs, knocking her partner to the ground. Gwen then pinned her and started finger-blasting her pussy

"Gwen! What are you do- AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zoey screamed as she climaxed, squirting juice all over the ring, even getting some on Leshawna and Sanders next to them.

"Whoa…" Leshawna breathed. "That was hot! Let me get in on some of that!" Leshawna got off her partner's face and came over to start licking Zoey's pussy to lap up any residual juices. Zoey moaned, her cunt now extra sensitive after that extreme climax.

"Aaaah! Fuck, Leshawna, that feels so good!" She groaned.

Sanders came over to Gwen. "Need a new partner?" She purred. Sanders didn't wait for an answer. She started sucking on Gwen's breasts and reached down to rub the goth girl's clit.

"Mmmm~ Fuck!" Gwen purred as Sanders kept pleasuring her. The judges were all watching with rapt attention. Their oil wrestling competition had just devolved into a lesbian foursome, and they were loving it!

Zoey moaned as she came again and Leshawna happily lapped up the juices. "Mmm. Tasty." She purred. "Now how about you give me a little something-something." Zoey happily obeyed, sat up, and kissed Leshawna passionately. She reached down and Leshawna's eyes popped open during their kiss as Zoey inserted her fingers in Leshawna's asshole.

"You like that?" Zoey purred. Leshawna nodded happily and Zoey kept on fingering her ass as she moved down Leshawna's body to suck on her breasts.

Gwen was the next to cum. Sanders licked her fingers clean and laid down in front of her. "Now you do me." She said.

Gwen grinned. "Or we could both do each other." She purred, locking legs with Sanders to start scissoring.

"Oooooh, yeah! Much better!" Sanders moaned as she bumped and grinded her pussy against Gwen's, both of them moaning like crazy.

Over by the judges, Chef was going bananas. He was so desperate for sex that this hot scene in front of him was almost physically painful to watch knowing he wouldn't be able to get off watching it. Chris and Blainley were both openly masturbating at the sight of it, but Chef had had enough. "STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP!" He cried out. The girls all stopped fucking each other and Chris and Blainley both reluctantly stopped fondling themselves.

"Okay, I guess that's the end of the wrestling challenge." Chris said indignantly, glaring at Chef for stopping it. "Time for the judges to cast their votes! I, personally, will be giving my vote to Gwen and Zoey."

Blainley glared at him. "I vote for Leshawna and Sanders." She said. It was clear that neither of them cared which team was sexier. They were just each determined to win their little side wager. "Chef, what about you?"

Chef thought for a moment, and casted his vote. "Leshawna and Sanders were definitely the hottest in that orgy." He reasoned. "I vote for them."

"Yes!" Blainley cheered. She quickly caught her mistake and coughed a little. "I mean, uh… Good for them."

Chris grumbled some profanities under his breath, then stood up. "Leshawna and Sanders win challenge one." He announced. "On to challenge number two! Follow us, girls."

[Sanders: Ha! I knew having Leshawna on my team would be a good thing! Still, it seems like something's going on with Chris and Blainley. I don't know what it is, but they were both acting pretty suspicious during the voting]

The hosts led the girls to an ancient-looking amphitheater. "This is the Theatre of Dionysus." Chris explained. "Dionysus was a god whose followers frequently worshipped him by having wild orgies and occasionally decapitating somebody. Fortunately, you four will only be doing one of those things today. Since this is a theater, your second challenge is to pick one member of your team to star in a sex scene with other actors. You get to decide how many costars you get, but just know that, the more cocks you can take, the better your chances are of winning this round."

Gwen raised her hand. "Um, but aren't we supposed to be competing in the Olympics?" She asked. "Since when is acting a sport?"

"This is the _Sex_ lympics, Gwen." Chris said. "Any kind of competition where you girls get fucked counts as a sport in this game. Now, choose which member of your teams will be competing, and get ready to perform!"

The two duos talked amongst themselves to decide which of them would compete in this challenge. "I think it should be you." Sanders said to Leshawna. "You're way sexier than I am, so you'd stand a better chance."

Leshawna nodded and stepped forward. "I'll compete for me and Sanders." She said. She then turned to Gwen and Zoey. "Which one of you skinny, little bitches is gonna try and beat me?"

Gwen turned to Zoey. "You still trust me, partner?" She asked.

"Well, your strategy did almost win us the last challenge, so sure." Zoey reasoned.

Gwen smiled and stepped forward as well. "I'll do it." She told the judges.

"Okay! Now, just tell us how many cocks you ladies think you can each handle." Chris said. "We have 15 dudes here willing to fuck you, plus all six of Chef's harem girls with strap-ons. So, how many will you need?"

Leshawna thought for a moment, trying to decide on a number that would both earn her major points and at the same time not be too much to handle. "I'll take six." She said.

Gwen just smiled. "And I'll take the rest."

Everyone else just stared at her, completely shocked. "Gwen, you do realize that's 15 cocks, right?" Chris asked. Even he was a little worried for Gwen's well-being.

Gwen just kept on smiling. "I know." She said. "Trust me. I can take it." [Gwen: I've spent this whole show getting fucked practically to death. If I can handle being Jasmine's sex slave, I can definitely handle 15 cocks coming at me all at once. Bring it on!]

Gwen and Leshawna both took their places in the amphitheater and Chris let in their costars. 15 dudes with enormous cocks, plus Chef's harem girls wearing equally-thick strap-ons. 12 of the dudes plus Heather, Dawn, and Josee went with Gwen, and the other three dudes and Sugar, Izzy, and MacArthur went with Leshawna. "All right! Let the sex show begin!" Chris announced.

Gwen got down and went to work immediately. She started giving one of the dudes a blowjob, switching occasionally between him and four of the others, all while giving two of the other dudes handjobs while the girls and the rest of the dudes all started penetrating her. Gwen grunted with a cock in her mouth as Dawn, Josee, and two other dudes all forced themselves together in her pussy, then let out a scream of pleasure and pain as the other four people inserted themselves in her ass, stretching both her holes to holy Hell. "Ohhh, I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart." Heather whispered in Gwen's ear as she drove her strap-on extra deep in Gwen's already-sore ass. But Gwen didn't fight it. She took all those cocks like a champion and kept sucking and rubbing off the rest of them.

"Damn!" Leshawna exclaimed as she watched Gwen go. It was clear she was going to have to work extra hard to compete with her. She took two cocks in each of her own holes and started sucking off the other two, switching between them to make sure they both got equal attention.

Gwen was still holding it together okay as she got drilled by eight cocks total. She screamed again as she climaxed, but was barely able to enjoy it because of how sore her holes were getting. "Fuck… This is harder than I thought." She muttered before getting back to sucking off the rest of her cocks.

Heather grinned. She was loving seeing Gwen like this. "Come on, everyone! Let's give her everything we've got!" She yelled. All eight cocks inside of Gwen picked up the pace. Gwen was starting to lose herself in the pain and pleasure of being penetrated by eight people. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue fell out of her mouth as all eight cocks inside of her pounded her holes into oblivion.

"Fuuuuuuuck…" Was all she could manage to say.

Zoey bit her lip as she watched her partner get pounded. Sanders and Leshawna were worried about her too. Finally, all of the men being pleasured by Gwen groaned as they filled her holes so full of cum, they were overflowing. The rest of the men all jerked themselves off, covering Gwen's body in their seed too. Gwen just stayed still, barely conscious, mouth still open in a stupor as she was drenched and filled with extreme amounts of semen.

"Uh, Chris, I think Gwen's had enough." Zoey said worriedly as her partner flopped over into unconsciousness.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Chris said, cringing a little at how much fucking Gwen had just withstood. "On to the votes! Obviously, I vote for Gwen and Zoey."

Blainley bit her lip, clearly unsure of what to do. Finally, she voted. "I think Leshawna and Sanders won this challenge." She said, still desperate to win her and Chris's side bet.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. [Sanders: Okay, while I'm glad Blainley still voted for us, how could she not vote for Gwen after what happened to her? Something is definitely going on here, and I'm gonna figure out what it is]

"Well, I'm voting for Gwen." Chef said, giving Gwen and Zoey the win for challenge number two. "Girl sacrificed herself for that win. I respect that."

Chris turned to the camera. "While Gwen gets checked out to see if she's okay, make sure you folks stay tuned! We've got one more challenge coming up that you definitely don't want to miss right here on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anything To Win**_

After Gwen took such a risk with the previous challenge, Chris granted the girls a break while she rested up. Zoey stayed by her partner's side the whole time while Sanders and Leshawna sat down to discuss strategy.

"So, what do you think the final challenge is?" Leshawna asked her partner.

"Not sure," Sanders replied, "but I don't really think it'll matter much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, didn't you notice that Chris and Blainley voted for the same people no matter which team clearly won?" Sanders asked. "I think the two of them are trying to rig the competition for some reason."

Leshawna got a thoughtful look in her eye. "So, that would mean that Chef's the only one voting normally." She smiled. A plan had been formed. "Great! Then all we need to do is get Chef to vote for us!"

"But what if the challenge is something that gives Gwen and Zoey an advantage?" Sanders asked. "There's no way we can guarantee that we get Chef's vote."

"Sure there is." Leshawna replied. "All we have to do is bribe him."

"What?!" [Leshawna: I've been a Bitch for two whole weeks in a row, and I just know I'm this close to elimination. So, I'm doing whatever it takes to get me a win in this competition! Whatever. It. Takes!]

"Come on. It'll be easy." Leshawna said. "I mean, just look at Chef!" Leshawna jabbed her thumb over to where Chef was sitting. His harem girls were still doing their new job of torturing their master by having an orgy in front of him. Chef was so desperate for sex, it looked like he was on the verge of tears with this much action going on in front of him. "We just need a way to get that chastity belt off of him." Leshawna reasoned. "If we give him a good enough lay with what he's going through, he's guaranteed to vote for us!"

"No! No way!" Sanders protested. "I am not going to cheat to win! And there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

Leshawna grinned wickedly. Challenge accepted. "You won't even have to do anything." She said. "All I need is for you to get that belt off Chef, and I'll take care of the rest." Sanders was still unswayed. "MacArthur's over there, you know." The swaying had begun. "While I'm banging Chef, you could always get it on with MacArthur. I'm sure if Chef was happy enough he wouldn't mind letting one of his harem girls go for a little bit."

Sanders was tempted, that was for sure. "Well… I _do_ know how to pick a lock." She said. "MacArthur taught me."

Leshawna wrapped her arm around Sanders's shoulders. "You help me with Chef, and I'll make sure he lets you have MacArthur." She purred. "Your call." Sanders bit her lip. She was on the verge of cracking. "Ooh. I see MacArthur's using that strap-on you love so much on Sugar." Leshawna pointed out.

Two minutes later, Sanders was crouched in front of Chef desperately trying to get his chastity belt off. "Here's the deal, Cheffy," Leshawna said while Sanders worked, "I'll give you the best lay of your life if you promise to vote for us in the next challenge."

"Ahem." Sanders coughed.

"Oh. And you have to let Sanders have MacArthur for the day. Do we have a deal?"

"Hell yeah! Just get this thing off me! I'm going crazy!" Chef pleaded.

Sanders finally managed to get the lock off of Chef's belt and found herself immediately being picked up and thrown over MacArthur's shoulder. "You know you didn't have to do that to have me, right?" MacArthur joked as she carried Sanders away.

"Don't care." Sanders said. "Just take me now!" MacArthur tossed Sanders on the ground, put on Sanders's favorite strap-on, and got behind her. But she didn't put it in just yet. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" Sanders whined.

MacArthur simply smiled. "Beg for it." She purred wickedly. She just barely inserted the tip of the strap-on teasingly into Sanders's pussy. Sanders groaned, desperate for more.

"Please, MacArthur! Please fuck me like the little bitch I am!" Sanders begged. "Make me yours! Please!"

MacArthur smiled, satisfied, and thrusted hard into Sanders's cunt, hilting the strap-on inside of her in one go. Sanders cried out from pleasure as MacArthur took her roughly from behind. "Ohhhh, fuck yes!" Sanders moaned. MacArthur slapped Sanders's ass as she kept pounding away at her, pushing Sanders over the edge. She screamed from pleasure as she came hard. "Fuck…" Sanders panted when she was done. "So good!"

"Glad you liked it," MacArthur purred, pulling the strap-on out, "but we're not even close to done yet!" She then forced the strap-on deep in Sanders's ass as Sanders moaned at the top of her lungs, loving every second of this.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was giving Chef one of the best blowjobs of his life. "Aww, yeah, girl!" He groaned. "Take it deep!" Leshawna deepthroated Chef's enormous cock like a pro and playfully massaged his balls with her hand. "Damn, girl!" Chef moaned. "You're gonna make me cum already!"

Leshawna took Chef's cock out of her mouth. "Save it for the main event, big boy." She purred, getting up and straddling Chef's cock, sliding it deep in her pussy. "Ohhh, yeah!" Leshawna moaned as she rode Chef fast and hard, making sure he enjoyed it. "Fuuuuck!" She groaned. "You gonna vote for me, baby?"

"Hell yes!" Chef replied, thrusting up hard into Leshawna's cunt.

"Mmm~ Yeah! Give it to me, baby!" Leshawna moaned as she took every inch of Chef's cock in her cunt. "Fuck! Oh, fuck yes!" Leshawna cried out as she climaxed. "Now cum for me, baby!" She moaned. "Fill me the fuck up!"

Chef gave one last thrust and groaned as he filled Leshawna's pussy to the point that it was overflowing with hot seed. "Sorry." Chef said. "Been a while since I got laid last since the punishment started."

"No sweat, honey." Leshawna purred, giving Chef a peck on the cheek as she got off his cock. "Just remember to vote for me and Sanders in the next round."

Chef put his chastity belt back on and gave her a thumbs up. After a lay that good, he'd be satisfied for a while and was definitely planning on going through with his promise. There was just one problem.

"For the final challenge, you will not be trying to win the judges' votes." Chris announced once the girls had all gathered in front of him. "After Gwen went a little too far in the last challenge to try and get our votes, we decided to change things up a bit for the final challenge."

[Leshawna: Shit! I can't believe I let Chef fuck me and I'm not even getting anything for it! If Sanders and I don't win this challenge, I'm gonna punch that chastity belt wearing dick in the dick!]

Leshawna was the only girl who seemed upset by this. Sanders was still too happy after the amazing sex she had just had with MacArthur, and Zoey could tell her partner was still in no condition to play. Gwen was still super worn out, even after her long rest, and had an ice bag pressed against each of her aching holes. "Are you going to make Gwen compete still?" Zoey asked Chris.

"No." Chris replied. "Since Gwen is still too sore to compete, this challenge will be one-on-one. And, since Leshawna was the one competing for her team in the previous challenge, this challenge will be Zoey vs Sanders. Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll show you how you'll both be competing."

Both competitors looked ready for anything Chris had to throw at them. Soon, Chris had led the girls to the bottom of a very tall, winding stone staircase. "This staircase leads up to a temple dedicated to the Greek goddess of love: Aphrodite." Chris explained. "And, along the path of the staircase are three platforms, on which the competitors must stop as they race to the top. Your goal is to be the first girl to reach the finish line at the temple at the top of the stairs, but, like I said, along the way you will have to stop three times to get a man on each of the platforms to cum in a different way on each platform. Now, are you girls ready?" Sanders and Zoey each took their marks at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Chris to start the race. "On your mark… Get set… Go!"

Sanders and Zoey both took off running up the staircase. Sanders managed to take an early lead up the stairs to reach platform number one first. "Okay, big boy," Sanders purred as she crouched down in front of her man, "let's do this!" Sanders started sucking her man's cock, taking him as deep in her throat as she could. Zoey arrived soon after she started and decided she would have to take drastic measures to win.

"Get in my ass!" She commanded her man. "Er... If that's okay with you." Her man was perfectly okay with it. He happily got up and thrusted hard into Zoey's tight asshole. "Aaah! Fuuuck!" Zoey cried out as her man's thick cock stretched her tight hole.

Sanders kept sucking off her man, running her tongue all over the length of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down on it. Unfortunately, her mouth was no match for the feeling of Zoey's ass clenched tightly around her man's cock. He came quick, and Zoey took off running. "Fuck!" Sanders exclaimed. She went back to sucking off her man, taking his cock in her mouth all the way down to the hilt. She gagged a little, but it was worth it, as her man groaned as he shoot a thick stream of cum down Sanders's throat. Sanders gulped it down and took off after Zoey.

Zoey reached the second platform and immediately jumped on her second man's cock, sliding it deep in her pussy. "Ohhhh, yeah!" She moaned. "Come on! Please cum for me!"

Sanders arrived a few minutes later and started doing the same with her man. "Fuck me harder!" Sanders groaned as her man plowed into her. "Come on! Cum quicker!"

Both girls moaned as their men fucked them hard, but Zoey was once again the first to get her man to cum. Pussy dripping with seed, she took off running up the stairs again, but Sanders was right behind her, getting her own man off not a minute later.

Zoey arrived at the final platform and looked back to see Sanders closing in fast. "Oh, crap!" She exclaimed. She got down in front of her last man and, having used all her other options already, started trying to suck him off as quick as she could.

Sanders arrived and got down on all fours. "Ass! Now!" She commanded. Her man squeezed himself into her ass. Sanders moaned as she was taken from behind. "Fuck, yes! Harder! Deeper!" She groaned. "Come on and fill me up already!"

Zoey was starting to panic. Sure, blowjobs felt great, but they definitely couldn't compete with the sensation of anal. And she was starting to panic so much that she accidentally bit down on her man's cock. "OWWW!" He screamed. "What the fuck was that?"

"I'm sorry!" Zoey replied. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I-" But she was interrupted as Sanders's man groaned and pumped Sanders's ass full of cum. "NO!" Zoey cried out as Sanders gave her a mocking wave and took off towards the top of the stairs.

By the time Zoey made it to the Temple of Aphrodite, Sanders and Leshawna were both up there jumping for joy. "We won! We won!" They both cheered. Zoey and Gwen both glared at the two of them as Chris came forward to declare a winner.

"Well, folks, we have two clear victors for this challenge." He said to the camera. "And those victors are… Gwen and Zoey!"

"What?!" Leshawna exclaimed. "But Sanders won the final challenge! We're the ones who should be the winners!"

"Yes, Sanders did win the final challenge," Chris said, "but, before we made it official, I went ahead and watched some of the footage from today and found a tape of two girls attempting to bribe one of the hosts to win the competition. Sorry, ladies. Your team has officially been disqualified."

Sanders and Leshawna hung their heads sadly as Chris turned to the camera. "With Sanders and Leshawna going to the votes tonight, which girl will be joining the hosts' harems? And what will Blainley have to do since I won our little side wager?"

"Fuck you!" Blainley shouted at him.

"Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your votes for the Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end on Thursday the 21st.

Options for Bitch and Elimination Votes: Leshawna and Sanders


	4. Chapter 4

_**Big, Beautiful, Booted Booty**_

The girls all filed into the elimination chamber. Leshawna was still grumpy about getting cheated out of a win. Sanders seemed okay with losing, but both girls were definitely nervous over who would get eliminated.

Chris entered the room carrying the usual collars: the Bitch Collar and one with a golden C for the tag. "All right, ladies, it's time to see who you voted for!" He said. "But first a quick announcement: next week, we'll be flying back to Ontario for the final Aftermath special before the finale, and our final three players will have a chance to win an advantage for themselves if they make it to the final challenge. The Aftermath is also where Blainley will have to serve her punishment for losing our little side wager today, so be sure to look forward to that. Now, on to the votes! The lucky loser who will be joining the hosts' harems tonight is…" Leshawna and Sanders both waited nervously to see which of them would be leaving the game. Chris took his sweet time, trying to build extra tension, until he finally announced the loser. "Leshawna!"

Leshawna just sighed. [Leshawna: Okay, so maybe an "Anything it takes to win" attitude isn't so good for this game. I guess I kinda earned this. But, if I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang!]

Leshawna got up and accepted her elimination collar while Sanders accepted the Bitch Collar. Leshawna then headed for the back room of the jet, as was the tradition for those who were eliminated. When she got there, she found Chef's harem girls waiting for her, as they were all supposed to be used by Chris and Blainley as part of Chef's punishment, as well as Chris's girls. Leshawna looked around at all the lovely ladies in this room and smiled. "All right, y'all," she said happily, "come and get me!"

Leshawna was tackled by all the horny harem girls. She moaned as Lindsay and Izzy double-teamed her pussy and Ella and Josee each sucked on one of her breasts. Suddenly, Leshawna found her face getting mounted by Heather. "Hey, you shouldn't be the only one having fun." She purred as Leshawna started licking her cunt. Heather moaned as Leshawna's tongue explored her womanhood. "Damn! You're good!" She groaned.

Meanwhile, Izzy had started jackhammering Leshawna's ass with her fingers as she and Lindsay kept eating her pussy. It was too much for Leshawna to take. She moaned against Heather's cunt as she climaxed, squirting a great amount of juices in the process. Izzy and Lindsay both gladly lapped up as much as they could, then switched places with MacArthur and Ellody.

"F-fuck!" Heather groaned as Leshawna kept eating her out. "I'm gonna... Gonna cum!" Heather cried out as she came too. Leshawna lapped up her juices and Heather got off her face. "Who's next?" She asked the other girls.

"Oh! Me! Me me me!" Sierra squealed, quickly taking Heather's place on Leshawna's face. Leshawna happily started eating her out too. Sierra moaned loudly as Leshawna's tongue probed deep in her pussy. "Oh, wow!" Sierra groaned. "It feels so good! Ohhh!"

Leshana was getting close again from all the other girls licking and sucking on practically every part of her body. But she didn't get to cum. Not yet.

"Move aside, ladies. It's master's turn." All the girls immediately stopped pleasuring Leshawna and sat near the foot of the bed as Chris entered the room, already erect.

"But, master," Sierra whined, "I didn't get to finish!"

"Don't worry, baby." Leshawna reassured her. "I'll get you off while Chris fucks me." Sierra laid down on the bed and Leshawna bent down in front of her dripping wet cunt. She wiggled her ass invitingly at Chris. "Come on, big boy!" Leshawna purred. "Take my big, beautiful booty for a wild ride!"

Chris didn't need any further encouragement. He came over and rammed his cock deep in Leshawna's ass. Leshawna cried out in surprise and pleasure as Chris fucked her ass hard. "Ohhhh, fuck yeah!" She moaned as she got back to eating Sierra out. "Harder, baby! Fuck me harder!"

Chris picked up the pace and Leshawna moaned against Sierra's pussy as she got closer and closer. Leshawna started sucking on Sierra's clit, which pushed her over the edge. Sierra cried out as she came, and Leshawna wasn't too far behind her. "AAAAAAAH! FUCK YES!" She screamed as she came hard, her juices dripping to the floor. "More!" She begged. "Make me cum again, master!"

Chris kept pounding away at Leshawna's amazing ass. He gave her big, beautiful booty a hard slap, and Leshawna cried out, loving it. "Do it again!" She begged, and Chris gave her ass another hard slap, causing her to climax again.

"Get ready, Leshawna!" Chris groaned as he got close too. "I'm gonna turn your ass into a Jackson Pollock!" He pulled out and came on Leshawna's amazing ass, painting it with his seed. "Whew… That was great!" He panted. "But now your ass is all dirty. Girls, come clean your new harem mate up!"

Chris's harem girls all came over to lick their master's cum off Leshawna's ass. Leshawna moaned more as they did this. Even though she was a loser in the game, she had won a place in a fantastic harem, and she knew she was going to love being a part of it.


End file.
